


Party

by Pualani



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Masquerade, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pualani/pseuds/Pualani
Summary: Day 7 of Jumin Week!I know it's late, I actually wrote it on time but forgot to post it!  Oops.Anyway, the theme was party and I love Halloween so here we are.





	Party

“Are you ready?”

“I think so.”

Jumin turned around. He was dressed in perfectly pressed light blue pants, a bright red suit jacket, and a mustard yellow vest over a classic white button-down. He even had a purple bow tie on! It was by far the most colorful outfit you’d even seen him wear, but he still looked incredibly nice. Even with the giant gold pocket watch resting in his hand and bunny ears atop his head.

“Sorry I’m late,” he added with a wink.

“Off with your head!” you responded, going over to give him a quick kiss.

Zen was hosting a Halloween party and he’d begrudgingly invited Jumin (I guess technically he was your plus one?) who had agreed to a couples costume with you. You were going as the Queen of Hearts and the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. And you both looked pretty great if you said so yourself.

“After you,” Jumin motioned towards the door, “Driver Kim is waiting.”

When you arrived at the party you were amazed at how all-out Zen had gone! He’d rented a banquet room and it was already fairly crowded. Jumin looked a bit overwhelmed, the only people you recognized were the other RFA members. 

It was a gorgeous and old-fashioned looking room, decorated with lots of victorian accents in black and red. Even the catering was a bit spooky, and each drink came with a coffin or raven cocktail pin.

V was chatting with Luciel. V appeared to be dressed as Matt Murdock (AKA Daredevil) while Luciel was in something you couldn’t quite recognize, but he was definitely in drag. You weren’t sure where Jaehee or Zen was, but Yoosung came running up to you almost as soon as you came in the door.

“MC! Jumin! How are you?”

“Fine! Who are all these people?”

“I have no idea, I think they’re people from the musical industry? Zen’s kind of a big deal now, I think.”

It was true, Zen had landed a prominent role last year and proceeded to win an award. Since then, his popularity had skyrocketed. Jaehee had even quit her job with Jumin to become his manager. Thankfully Jumin had a lovely new assistant that you hand-picked at his request (he was overwhelmed by having to make a choice and the extra work Jaehee’s leaving left him). 

“MC!” you heard Jaehee’s voice shout. You turned to see her waving you over. It looked like she’d just finished talking to someone important. Yoosung waved goodbye as he ran over to talk to Luciel. V had disappeared into the crowd.

“Where’s Zen?” you asked.

“I’m not sure,” said Jaehee, “It’s been a bit hectic. I don’t think he expected so many people to show up. I feel a bit overwhelmed.”

“That makes two of us,” said Jumin.

“Jumin, how are things?” she asked.

He shrugged.

“What are you dressed as?” you asked. Jaehee was wearing a nice black dress, but you couldn’t see any hint of a costume.

“Oh,” she placed a masquerade mask over her face. It was affixed to a long stick so she didn’t have to actually wear it all night. “I’ve never really been one for costumes. Although it looks like you got Jumin into it this year.”

“Halloween is MC’s favorite holiday,” he said with a smile.

You gave his arm a quick squeeze.

“Well, lucky for you two there’s no press here tonight, special request of Zen’s. It was pretty much my only job for the night, he wanted to do the planning. Besides, I don’t really think it’s a proper manager's job to plan their client's parties. Regardless, I can’t promise pictures won’t manage to find their ways to tabloids.”

“Thanks for looking out for us, Jaehee,” you said with a smile.

“Of course,” she said as she waved and made her way over to another table with someone looking important.

You felt Jumin’s arm around your waist, pulling you a bit closer to his side. You knew that as much as you loved parties they’d never really be Jumin’s scene, but even he’d wanted to at least make an appearance tonight.

Just then you caught a flash of white hair in the distance and saw a pair of red eyes widen at the sight of you.

“MC!” Zen yelled, waving you over.

You took Jumin’s hand and dragged him along.

“Zen, you look great!” you said. He was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera and you had to admit, he almost wore a tuxedo as well as your husband.

“Everyone loves an Opera Ghost!” he said with a laugh.

“Well, minus everyone else in that musical,” said Jumin.

Zen took a deep breath, looked at you, and muttered “Not tonight…” to himself. “You look pretty great yourself!” he said at an audible volume.

“Thank you, I think even Jumin had a bit of fun dressing up.”

He smiled at you. His eyes were always so brilliant when he smiled.

“Thanks so much for coming! There are quite a few people here, I guess I have some more hands to shake. It was nice talking to you!” And...Zen was off.

“I can’t believe Zen’s a celebrity now,” you said.

“Part of me is glad to not be the only one,” said Jumin.

“Just don’t do anything dramatic to steal the spotlight tonight, okay?”

“I think I can manage that.”

The current song began to fade into a slow song you absolutely adored. As if on cue, Jumin held out a hand and led you to the dancefloor. You swayed to the music, and at the key change, he dipped you for a kiss and twirled you back into those arms.

“Glad those dance classes your dad forced you to take finally paid off?” you joked.

He smiled a wide, bright smile before leaning in for another kiss. Spending Halloween in your husband’s arms, your favorite slow song in the air? What could be a better way to spend your favorite day of the year?

As if he could hear your thoughts, he leaned in and whispered, “I’ve got a bit of a surprise planned for you tonight.” 

You blushed. This might truly be the best Halloween yet.


End file.
